Something to Believe In
by only-because3
Summary: It started on an unusually hot autumn day in Tree Hill. The sun was shinning brightly, the colored leaves falling to the ground. It would all end on a particularly cold day in Tree Hill. The sun would be masked by clouds, snow pouring lightly from the sky
1. Come What May

Hey everyone! So this is going to be a two, possible three parter. It was originally going to be a oneshot but I ran out of time and I have to post something before my deadline which is tomorrow lol. This is part of the fic exchange on the 911 boards and was requested by Luciana / . Most of the story is flashbacks up until the end and the flashbacks start from early November onward. I know this is really short but I hope y'all like it. And trust me it will get much better in the second half which if all goes wonderfully, will be up by Christmas. Enjoy!

* * *

_It was an unusually hot autumn day in Tree Hill. The sun was shinning brightly and the light breeze blew the colorful leaves around the ground. This time last year, a resident of Tree Hill would have been wearing jeans, a long sleeve tee, and a big jacket. This year however most are still wearing their summer clothes. The Tree Hill airport was stuffy and humid, making Peyton's curly blonde hair frizz out. She fanned herself with the magazine she had bought for Brooke while Lucas took of his stripped button up top, leaving him in a white wifebeater. "Good god it's hot in here," he mumbled, using his shirt to wipe some of the sweat off of his face. Peyton nodded, the heat only a little more barable in her shorts and tank top. They had stopped holding hands about twenty minutes ago when a nice layer of sweat started forming between them._

"_Maybe we should wait for her outside," Peyton replied, looking at Lucas who was scanning the upper level for the girl they were supposed to be picking up. When he didn't see her, he turned towards his girlfriend and nodded._

"_Leaving without me?" They both stopped and turned around to see Brooke Davis staring back at them. She was dressed for the weather, surprisingly, but instead of being sweaty, she looked like she was dealing with the heat just fine._

"_Brooke!" Peyton dropped the magazine in her hand and ran up to hug the best friend she hadn't seen in five years. They kept in contact through numerous phone calls and e-mails but with Brooke being so busy becoming a hot shot designer, there were no time for visits. "It's so good to see you!" The blonde hugged her best friend tightly, nearly knocking Brooke over._

"_It's good to see you too," Brooke chuckled as Peyton finally let go of her. "Hey Luke." Lucas smiled softly and walked up to the brunette, handing her the magazine that Peyton had dropped before giving her a hug._

"_Two years is too long," he whispered in her ear and she nodded before pulling away from him first. When Lucas and Peyton had gone through their 'rough patch' two years ago, it was Brooke who had helped pick up the pieces until they found their way back to eachother. Of course, that hd lead to a fake engagement between the two ex lovers and a sort of kiss. _

_The three then stood somewhat awkwardly before Peyton's eyes traveled to a blonde little girl walking toward a very familiar man. "Oh my god." Brooke's eyes followed Peyton's to see Jake and Jenny by the luggage carousel._

"_I didn't know Jake was coming back to town," Brooke said as he grabbed the little girl's small hand, dragging a suitcase behind him while he carried two others._

"_I don't think anybody did." Lucas watched as Jake walked closer to them, still unaware of their presence. He looked over at his girlfriend and could tell she didn't know what to do. She looked like she wanted to run up to him but was hesitant. So, he made the first move. "Jake!"_

"Daddy wake up! It's Christmas!" Jake rolled over and came face to face with his bubbly, very-awake-for-four-in-the-morning daughter. He groaned and shook his head.

"It's too early princess." He snaked an arm around his daughter's small waist and pulled her into the bed with im, trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"Jake it's no use. Christmas starts now," his girlfriend replied, already sitting up in the bed, Jenny jumping up and down.

"_I can't believe you're really back in Tree Hill," Peyton exclaimed when she sat down in the small cafe where she was meeting Jake for lunch two days later. Jenny sat next to him drawing away on her paper menu with a red crayon. "I'm so glad you're back."_

"_It's good to be back. I really missed this place." He ran a hand through Jenny's soft curls, looking across the table at Peyton to find her eyes on the small girl. She looked beautiful, more so than she did back in high school. Her hair ended at her shoulders, curled of course, a more subtle blonde than it had been the last time he had seen her. In high school, her make up was always very light, but now it was darker, a little more severe. Black liner surrounded her eyes, dark eye shadow on her lids giving her a smokey effect. Her lips were coated in a glossy red, something that vaguely reminded him of Brooke. She dressed casually, and it was apparent that her style didn''t change that much from high school. She had on a pair of shorts and her converse, and of course some band tank top that looked like it had seen better days. "You've changed."_

_She looked up at him, a surprised look on her face. "And you haven't?" While his physical appearance hadn't changed much, the way he carried himself did. He seemed more stern now, more of a father than a dad._

"_Fair enough," he said lightly, offering her one of the half smiles she loved so much. They made casual small talk then until he brought up something he'd been thinking about since he had seen her three days prior at the airport. "So, you and Lucas are still together?"_

"_Yep, going on five years now." Her smile seemed almost fake, but he shook it off. She and Lucas were meant for each other. he had been the first one to see it. And even though it killed him inside that she could never be with _him _again, he wasn't about to ruin her happiness._

"_I'm happy for you two." It came out forced and she smiled at the attempt._

"_I'm really glad you're back," she said again, this time with a seriousness in her voice. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his, feeling that little spark she always used to feel when they were together. She smiled and then looked up to meet his eyes, watching him as he smiled back._

_

* * *

_

_Brooke sat on the wooden bench next to the river court, watching her godson play with his uncle. It was nice to see Jamie again. She hadn't seen him since his last birthday when Nathan and Haley came up to New York with him. And she had to admit, it was nice to see Lucas' too. She hadn't really talked to him since the night when they pretended to be engaged after Peyton had turned down his proposal two years ago. "Auntie Brooke! Come play with us," James yelled from the black top and Brooke laughed and shook her head._

"_I'm horrible at basketball Jamie. You don't want me to play," Brooke said with a slight chuckle. "You play better than me."_

"_That's because it's in my genes," James said, rolling his eyes._

"_Yeah, come on Brooke. Jamie wants to play basketball with his god parents. Do you want to deny him that?" Lucas arched an eyebrow in a way that made her think of when they were dating. Of when she was so much happier. _

_Brooke sighed and stood up, kicking off her shoes that she'd spent at least five hundred dollars on. "Fine. But you have to go easy on me. I'm not wearing any shoes."_

"_You don't give yourself enough credit Brooke," Lucas said as he tossed her the ball. She caught it in her small manicured hands and watched as he jogged around her towards James. "After all, I taught you how to play." She dribbled the ball and walked towards James, keeping her eyes on Lucas the whole time. Leaning down, she whispered something in James' ears before giving him the ball._

"_What did you tell him," Lucas asked after James had laughed and nodded his head._

_Brooke shrugged innocently as she jogged backwards on the court, James dribbling the ball slowly. Lucas turned and walked in front of him as his nephew tried to get away. Suddenly, he felt a huge weight on him, Brooke's arms around his neck. "Get his wallet Jamie!"_

_Without hesitation, James dropped the ball and ran over to his uncle, digging into his pocket and pulling out the brown tattered wallet. "What the hell are you guys doing?"_

_James ran to the bench, the designated safe spot, and Brooke hopped off of Lucas' back, running back over to James. "Good job!" She took the wallet from him and turned around to find Lucas in front of her. He tried to grab the wallet but Brooke quickly shoved it down her shirt._

"_Brooke." He was almost aggravated. He looked down at James who was giggling despite himself._

"_Jamie and I agreed that you should take us out to a nice big godparents and godson lunch."_

_Lucas let out a sigh and sort of laughed at Brooke's antics. "I would have taken you two out to lunch if you had just asked. Personally, I think you just wanted to get on me." He was flirting, he knew it. He just couldn't stop himself from doing so around Brooke. "And I could easily get my wallet back."_

_She smirked, ignoring for now, his obvious flirting. She stuck out her chest in the 'athletic' way her PE teacher taught her junior year, egging Lucas on. "Then get it."_

_He stared at her for a moment before starting to call her bluff. He knew Brooke, there was no way she'd let him go down her shirt, not while he was with Peyton. He raised his hand and it hovered over the neckline of her shirt and looked back into her eyes. She still had the smirk on her face and suddenly he thought that she wouldn't stop it. So, he put his hand down and Brooke giggled triumphantly._

"_We're going to eat Jamie!" She picked up the small boy who had his hands up in victory. "And then that wonderful shopping spree courtesy of Uncle Luke."_

"_Shopping spree?"_

_

* * *

_

Lucas walked down the stairs of Nathan and Haley's house, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had been out so late last night that he'd just crashed over at their house. The whole house was still silent, his brother, nephew, and girlfriend still asleep upstairs. Haley sat on the couch in front of the christmas tree, just staring at all the twinkling lights. "How long have you been up?"

She turned around a little startled to look at him. She smiled softly and patted the seat next to her. "I've been up for about twenty minutes. When did you stumble in?"

He laughed quietly, easing himself down into the seat. "A few hours ago."

"And you're up now?"

"Maybe I didn't really fall asleep." They sit in silence for a few minutes when they hear a creack in the floorboards behind them. Haley expected her son but when they both turned to see his girlfriend standing in the door way, a very dazed look on her face.

"It's too early for you to be up," Haley said amussed by the girl's apperance.

But she just shook her head, a smile on her sleepy face. "It's Christmas!"


	2. All I Want

Hey everyone! So, I promised I'd update by Christmas and I know I'm definatly cutting it close but here we are! It's not much (although I think I'm in love with the NH scene) but it's my small Christmas gift to you guys! I hope you all have a wonderful day tomorrow(or today depending on some areas) and Happy Holidays to everyone! Obviously this is becoming a three parts and the next part will hopefully be up before the new year, maybe. Okay I'm done babbling. Enjoy!

* * *

"_How was your day," Peyton asked as she thumbed through their large stack of take out menus, trying to figure out what to order for their dinner. Lucas had walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his green towel through his hair._

"_It was really good. Hung out with Brooke and James. At one point, they attacked me and stole my wallet."_

_Peyton laughed and turned in her head to look at him. "Stole your wallet?"_

_Lucas nodded, a half smile on his lips. "Yeah. It was Brooke's big plan to get me to pay for lunch and half of the shopping spree she took Jamie on."_

_Peyton laughed a little more, not feeling worried in the least bit. For a second she wondered if she should considering the history Lucas had with Brooke. As quickly as she thought it, she dismissed it. It wasn't strange at all, it just meant she was completely secure in her relationship. "What about you?"_

"_I had a great lunch with Jake and Jenny." She was quite for a moment longer before releasing a small sigh. "I really have missed them." A smile was on her face as well as a bit of sadness in her eyes. When she saw Jenny again, it amazed her how big and grown the girl had gotten. She couldn't believe she had missed out on that. Shaking off her mixed feelings, she picked up the first menu in the stack. "How about the Squeeze In?"_

_He shrugged. "Whatever you want. I'm gonna go get dressed." He stood in his room, dressed from the waist down when his phone vibrated from the bedside table. He walked over to it, glancing at the small lit screen that read one new message. Flipping it open, he scanned the text he had just received from Brooke._

'_Wasn't the money worth it?'_

_He scrolled down further to see his nephew's smile staring up at him, the new toy race car he bought him earlier in his hands. A large smile covered his face, now even more glad Brooke convinced him to buy the toy for James._

_

* * *

_

_Haley walked into her living room after dropping James off at Lucas', tossing her purse on to her dinning room table. The house was silent but she knew Nathan was home. He rarely made any noise any more but when he did it was loud. Nothing but venomous roars coming deep from his throat. She turned, seeing her unshaven, ungroomed husband sitting on their dark blue couch, his eyes focussed on the muted TV. Clips of his 'glory days' played continuously on the large screen, empty green beer bottles littering the end table next to him. She shook her head disapprovingly. "Nathan." _

_His eyes still laid on the TV, even after she repeated his name louder. Haley shut her eyes in frustration. He hadn't spoken more than two words to her in three weeks, four days, 6 hours and 3 minutes. As a matter of fact, she was pretty sure that last two words he'd spoken to her were 'Fuck off'. "Damn it Nathan, __**talk**_ _to me!"_

_He ignored her once more, instead picking up one of the bottles and downing the rest of the it before putting it back down. She shook her head once more, this time more frustrated, and grabbed the cd case that was sitting on the table. She threw it at the bottles, hitting them all with such a force that they all shot to the floor, breaking as they did so, causing Nathan to jump a little. " I can not keep living like this," she muttered through gritted teeth and tear filled eyes. "I can not keep living in this house with a husband who wont even acknowledge me." _

_He almost said something. Apologizes formed on the tip of his tongue but some how the words never made it out. His eyes move from the broken glass back up to the screen where his last basketball game played. He'd been torturing himself by watching it over and over again, he knew that. But living his life with out basketball was torture anyway. And so he just stood up and walked past Haley into the kitchen to grab another beer. "I'm leaving." He opened his new cold bottle and didn't look over at the woman who was grabbing her purse. "And I'm not going to come back." He took the first sip, not afraid of her empty threat. Nobody knew how bad it was between them, not even Lucas who already knew a lot. He knew Haley too well and she would never admit that things were that bad between them. So when she slammed the door behind her, he didn't worry because he knew she'd come back._

* * *

_Brooke walked down the streets of Tree Hill with James' small hand in hers. She'd gone out to breakfast with him and Lucas and offered to take him with her when Lucas was called into an emergency meeting concerning his second book. "Auntie Brooke?"_

"_Yes Jamie?"_

"_When uncle gets out of his meeting, can we go to the rivercourt and play another game of basketball?" She looked down at the small boy next to her, his eyes still focussed straight ahead. When they stopped at a crosswalk, he finally looked up at her. "I like playing with both of you."_

_Brooke let a small dimpled smile on her face and nodded. "I think your uncle would like that." He let out a small sigh that made him sound so much older than he actually was, causing Brooke to laugh lightly. "What is it Jamie?"_

"_I wish you lived with Uncle Luke instead of Peyton. That way when I'd have more fun when I spend the night."_

_Brooke eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard as she led them across the street. Part of her was glad that James had said that, she liked being the cool fun aunt. But the other part of her felt like she should 'scold' him. Peyton had been in with Lucas all of James' life and it wasn't like she was this evil woman. "You don't like Peyton?"_

_James shook his head. "I like her it's just I like you more. And you and Uncle Luke are a billion times more fun. You two make smilie faces on my pancakes. Peyton just sits and eats during breakfast."_

_Brooke laughed again before shaking her head. "Lucas is dating Peyton you know that. That's why they live together. Wouldn't that be a little weird if I moved in too?"_

"_Why can't you just date Uncle Lucas?" Once again, Brooke stopped walking, causing the little boy to look up at her. She swallowed and sighed before shaking her head._

"_Because he's dating Peyton. Now, how's about we get some hot chocolate?" The little boy's face lit up and he nodded his head excitedly, the issue of Peyton completely erased from his mind._

_

* * *

_

_Peyton sat in the living room of the apartment she'd shared with Lucas for the past two years. The TV played in the background quietly, the little girl who sat at the coffee table not paying any attention to the cartoon in front of her. Instead she drew away on the paper Peyton had set out for her. Peyton had a pad in her lap, her own drawing slowly coming to life. She'd spent the whole morning with the little girl who was unusually talkative. She figured Jenny would be a little apprehensive towards her, considering the last time Peyton saw her, she was a little over one. But she definatly wasn't shy. Jenny had practically talked Peyton's ear off, not that she minded. It was nice being around her again. "Peyton?"_

"_Yes," Peyton asked as Jenny stood up, wiping her crayon flecked hands on her jeans._

"_Can we eat something? I'm kind of hungry."_

"_Of course hun. How about a sandwich?" The five year old nodded her head and followed Peyton into the small kitchen. The two blondes worked together, Jenny handing Peyton everything she needed to complete the sandwich. It was odd, Peyton never did any of this stuff with James. She was more, hands off when it came to him. It's not like he was a bad kid, she just didn't know how to act around the little boy. Truth was, the only little kid she felt comfortable around was Jenny._

"_Knock knock." Peyton turned to see Brooke strolling into her apartment, James right next to her. "Hey golidlocks. Is Lucas back yet?"_

_Peyton shook her head confused. "I thought he was with Jamie?"_

"_He was. But during breakfast he got a call to go to some meeting so I told him to go and me and James would finish breakfast then hang out," Brooke answered as she took off her coat before picking up James' that he had tossed to the ground._

"_Oh," Peyton replied as she finished up Jenny's sandwich. Normally, Peyton never went with Lucas and James out to eat because it was their bonding time and she knew how important it was for the both of them to have that. She shook of her mixed feelings once more and put on a smile as she handed Jenny her sandwich. "Here ya go."_

"_Babysitting Jenny today?" Peyton nodded as she and the brunette made their way into the living room, watching Jenny and James interact._

"_It's nice being around her again," Peyton sighed, watching as Jenny offered James half of the sandwich. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume so the two kids could watch while they ate._

_The next half an hour was spent making pointless small talk, the room filling with occasional laughter when James and Jenny did something particularly funny. Eventually, the two got so drawn into the Disney movie playing on the tv that they sat side by side, oohing and ahhing. Brooke sighed as she laid back on the couch, causing Peyton to look over at her. "What?"_

_Brooke shook her head. "Nothing."_

"_That's bull Davis and you know it. Come on, what's wrong?"_

"_I want this," she whispered, her eyes focussed on James and Jenny._

"_What?"_

"This_," she repeated, motioning to the apartment around them. "I want some place to call home. I want to come home to a family. Boyfriend and kids included. I want what I've always wanted Peyt." She hadn't really realized it until she said it. She'd come back to Tree Hill to try and figure out what it was she was missing in her life And there it was. A family. She wanted the loving family she never got as a child. She wanted, no craved, to become a wife and a mother. She let out another deep sigh, shutting her eyes in the process. The last time she'd even thought about forming a family was that night she spent with Lucas in New York. She smiled smally at the memory before it dropped when she realized that it was _Lucas _she envisioned her children to be with._

"_Fuck," she muttered silently._

_

* * *

_

_Lucas began walking up the stairs to his apartment when his cell phone started buzzing from his pocket. "Hello?"_

"_I can't do this anymore Lucas." Her voice was strained and he could tell that she was crying due to the continuous sniffing._

"_Haley?"_

"_I can't stay there anymore Luke. I need to get out." She sounded almost regretful in asking but there was such a sense of desperation in her voice that made him turn around and walk back to his car._

"_Where are you?"_


	3. Dance Floor Anthem

Hey everyone! So sorry for the lack of updating, inspiration hasn't been coming to me like it used to. But I've been sick meaning I've had a lot of time to just sit and write. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and expect another update soon!

* * *

_By the time Lucas made it to his mother's vacant house, it had already started to rain. The weather man had been warning everyone about the storm that would be coming but naturally, everyone in Tree Hill brushed it off. They'd been in an unusually hot November and now that it was almost December it was doubtful they'd get a rainstorm just two days after having 68 degree weather. But the temperature had slowly dropped the entire day and the rain was coming down in sheets. Haley was parked in front of the house and through the water slicked window Lucas could tell she was still crying._

_He pulled up behind her and cut the engine before getting out of his car. He jogged to her car and jumped in the passenger seat. The rain sounded even louder as it hit the metal roof of the car making the silence between them even more deafening. Haley's head rested on the wheel, her hands in her lap. It was then that Lucas noticed her ring on the dashboard. "What'd he do?" She shrugged. She knew Lucas was looking for something incredibly bad but it wasn't there. Everything had just piled up and she had enough of _everything

"_He's not Nathan." She looked up helplessly at her best friend and allowed him to wrap his arms around her shaking body. His jacket was wet against her dry sweater and it felt good against her hot face. She closed her eyes to try and get her tears to stop but opened them again when she realized it was pointless. Her eyes stared directly at the plastic bag from Rite Aid she had picked up two months ago but never had the strength to open._

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing up," she asked as she slipped on to Lucas' lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Haley let out a small sigh before rubbing her protruding belly. "She keeps moving."

"At least she's better than Jamie who would _only_ kick when you were trying to sleep," Lucas replied, an amused look on his face.

Before Haley can say anymore, James comes running into the room, bypassing everyone and running straight to the biggest present underneath the tree.

* * *

"_Do you like to draw?" James and Jenny had now moved to the couch that had previously been occupied by Brooke and Peyton. They'd been talking random nonsense for a while now, much to the amusement of the two older women. James shook his head swiftly._

"_Do you like basketball?" Like James, Jenny shook her head to the question. James blinked a few times before scooting down to the other side of the couch. "I don't think we can be friends anymore."_

"_Jamie, that's not very nice," Brooke scolded from the kitchen where she and her best friend had started preparing dinner. After Brooke's internal revelation she needed to do something to distract herself so she and Peyton had begun to start dinner despite the fact it was only three thirty. They worked together side by side making everything slowly._

"_Is it why you came back to Tree Hill," Peyton asked as she stirred the beans on the stove as Brooke shredded chicken by the sink. She paused and turned offering Peyton a questioning look even though she knew exactly what she meant. "The family thing. Is that why you came back?"_

_Brooke shrugged and returned to the chicken. "Well, maybe... I don't know. I mean I missed you guys so much. And New York was just, god, crazy. But Tree Hill has always been home ya know? I wanted to be near you guys but I guess there was just something I couldn't find in New York." There was a knock on the door before Brooke could continue and she quickly dropped the piece of chicken in her hand. "I'll get it," she said while picking up a towel and wiping her hands. She opened the door and found a much older version of the boyish guy she once knew. "Hey Jake."_

_He nodded, only a miniscule smile on his face. "How have you been Brooke?"_

_She stepped aside to let him in, shrugging a little as she did so. "Wish I knew... Anyway, Jenny's in the living room with Jamie and Peyton is cooking dinner in the kitchen." He nodded again and then they both stood in the entryway almost awkwardly. "You're different now."_

_He looked up at her. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" She raised her eyebrow in question and he continued. "Peyton."_

_She shrugged, her hands open towards the ceiling. "She'd know wouldn't she?" She left him then and walked into the kitchen to return to her chicken. He stood there puzzled. He hadn't changed that much had he? Sure he'd become a little more stern but he was still the guy he was in high school. Right?_

_Slowly, he followed Brooke's path into the kitchen and observed the two laughing as they prepared the food in front of them. This was familiar to him. This is how they were in high school. Granted Brooke probably wouldn't' have been making food, it still seemed natural. "Aunt Brooke." At the sound of the little boy's strained voice, Brooke immediately dropped the taco she was making and ran past Jake into the living room._

"_Are you staying for dinner," Peyton asked as she opened the partition a little wider to see what was going on with James and to make sure Jenny was alright._

"_It's okay. Jenny and I can eat at home."_

_She turned to look at him before motioning to the food around them. "We've got _plenty _of food. I'd really like you to stay."_

_He shook his head. "Really, it's fine."_

_Letting out an aggravate sigh, she closed the partition completely. "What happened to you?" She sounded angry, almost sad, and it phased him a bit._

"Nothing _happened to me. I'm still the same guy you knew in high school." He was starting to get tired of everyone saying he was different._

"_No you aren't! You stand there all stiff and you're so strict now! What happened to the guy who used to sit on his porch with his daughter and play his guitar? Or the boy who took me on a road trip and ate a bag full of licorice in ten minutes? What happened to the boy I fell in love with Jake? Because this you is not him," Peyton said in a raised voice, motioning to him in a disgusted manner._

"_How can you say that Peyton? I've been back almost three weeks and we've hung out two times. How could you possibly know me?" He was yelling even though he knew he shouldn't. Jenny was in the next room along with Brooke and James. Last thing he wanted was to scare his baby._

_She ducked her head down, looking a little embarrassed or ashamed. Her messy curls fell in front of her face and he could hear the deep breaths she was taking. "How do I know," she laughed sadly before looking back up at him with those big blue eyes that always seemed consumed with grief. "You have _never _yelled at me before. Even when I kept badgering your lawyers or when you heard me talk in my sleep about Lucas. Never once have you yelled or looked at me like you're looking at me now." She looked so broken in front of him that his tense posture softened and he took a tentative step forward only for Peyton to step back._

"_Daddy!" They both look to see Jenny in the doorway, Brooke sliding behind her with a look expressing her apologizes for letting the little girl run in. "Peyton? What's wrong?"_

_Peyton wiped her cheeks in order to remove any tears she hadn't felt fall before shaking her head and putting on a fake smile. "Nothing honey. I'm fine."_

_

* * *

_

_Later that night, Lucas walked into the apartment he lived in with his girlfriend. His shoulders were hunched and his short hair wet from the rain outside. He rubbed his temples before taking off his jacket and throwing it on the dinning room table. "It's about time you came home." He looked up to see Peyton curled up on the couch, the tv casting a soft glow on her face in the otherwise dark room. Her face was blank and she lifted the remote to flip channels._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry for not calling." He slipped off his shoes and kicked them next to the door before turning to go towards his room. Sitting up with Haley all day was tiring to say the least, plus restraining from hitting Nathan took a lot out of him._

"_Where were you?" A simple question, one she didn't really care whether or not he answered. She sat for three hours, alone after Brooke and James left, worried about him for all the wrong reasons. She wasn't worried about where he was or if he was alright because she knew that he was fine where ever he had been. Truth was she was worried if she'd have enough time to track down Jake and talk to him since he practically stormed out after their 'fight'. But she hadn't left because she knew that with Lucas was where she had to be._

_Lucas shook his head, walking into his room. "It's been a long day. I'll tell you tomorrow." She heard the door shut quietly and she ran her hand through her curly hair. She put on her slippers before grabbing her purse and keys and shutting the front door behind her._

_

* * *

_

"_What are you doing here," he exhaled when he answered the door, leaning into the doorway and squinting due to the porch light._

"_I don't want things to stay how they are between us."_

"_And you decided at, what, eleven o'clock at night to come over and try to fix things?"_

_She covered her eyes with her hands in frustration before looking straight into his eyes. "Look," she started pointing a finger at him," can you stop being a douche for two seconds and just tell me what the hell it is that I'm doing to get treated like this?"_

"_Like what?" He stood up straight and stepped out on to the porch, wrapping his arms across his chest in an effort to keep them warm in the cold night air._

"_Like you don't even know me! Or like I ruined your life! All I have done since you came back was be nice and try to be friends with you again and you just blow me off!" He looked up at her tired expression, almost angry that she was yelling at him._

"_We _can't _be friends Peyton! Because I love you too damn much to just be friends with you!" She doesn't look shocked, instead almost relieved to hear him say that. She took a swift step forward and brought her hand up to his neck, touching him for the first time in four years. His own hand found it's way to her hip, in the back of his head knowing this was wrong. He should have the power to stop but he wasn't sure he could do that again. Their heads come close and she licked her lips nervously, noticing just then that her hand was shaking. She rubbed the back of his neck softly before closing her eyeliner smudged eyes and resting her forehead against his._

"_You shouldn't have told me that," she murmured just before she pulled away from him completely and walking back to her car._


	4. These Words

I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm truly truly horrible, I'm so so so sorry. If there's any readers of this left, thanks for sticking it out with me :). I've gone through a tough year but I've finally settled down into writing. After this there's one more chapter and I'm pretty sure it's going to be JAM packed to make up for this being so late. The bulk of it's already written so it shouldn't be too far of. Hope y'all enjoy!

_She walked into the dark and silent apartment, almost dreading being there. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She should want to rush home to be with her guy and want to listen to every detail of his day. She should want to climb in to bed and snuggle up against him. But all she really wanted to do was leave and be with someone else._

_"Damn it," she muttered, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She leaned against the white door and let her shapeless hobo bag fall to the floor with a loud thud. For a second, she worried that she had woken up Lucas but then she figured that she probably hadn't. He tended to sleep like a dead person when James wasn't over. _

_Slowly she slid down to the wooden floor and hid her face in her hands as she tried with all her might to not break into complete and utter hysterical crying. She reached over and blindly searched for the cell phone she'd had since high school. "Hello?" The voice didn't sound groggy like expected, she actually seemed really awake. The question that followed made Peyton smile despite her tears. "What's wrong Sawyer?"_

_"I don't know what I want anymore." Brooke sat up underneath her white down-feather comforter and leaned against the black headboard, mirroring the position her friend was in across town. "Everything seemed so much more secure during the summer. But now things are just... up in the air." She could hear Peyton sniff on the other end and she imagined the blonde twirling one of her curls around her index finger. It was something she always did when it got to be too much._

_"Let go of the curl Blondie." Peyton stopped moving her fingers and looked at her hand before dropping it. "Now tell me what actually happened." It came out as one big runny ramble that Peyton was shocked Brooke understood everything she had said. "It's gonna be okay. It'll all work out." She knew the words were said just to calm her down because there is that tone of fakeness in Brooke's voice that Peyton had learned to decipher. _

_

* * *

_

_The next morning Lucas padded into the kitchen, Brooke perched on the counter next to the coffee pot. "What're you doing here so early," he asked, his question strained by a yawn, taking the cup of coffee she offered him._

_"It's 9:30. Not exactly early," she responded with a blank face before taking a sip from her mug._

_"It used to be for you." He met her eyes, giving her a little half smile but got nothing in return. He tried making more small talk and got nothing more than slight nods. So, he just let the silence sit and leaned against the granite countertop._

_Five minutes passed before she spoke. "Where's Peyton?" She turned to look at him as she took another sip, watching his sleepy face scrunch in confusion._

_"Didn't she let you in?" She shook her head and he shrugged. "She probably went out to get some more paints." Brooke let out a heavy sigh. He didn't get it. Ten minutes. He'd been awake and talking for ten minutes and not once had he asked where Peyton was. Back in high school, he'd always call Peyton in the morning, always wondering where she was if she wasn't at home or with him. But now, she seemed like such an after thought that Brooke began worrying a little more._

_"Don't you care where she is," she asked cautiously, pushing back a piece of hair that had escaped from her clip's grasp._

_Once again his brow furrowed. "Are you trying to say I don't," he retorted, running his free hand through his short hair._

_"I'm questioning it," she said loudly as she jumped off the counter, her skirt rising up her leg before dropping back down to just above her knee. He took another sip of coffee so he wouldn't stare._

_She fought the urge to add that Peyton was too because it wasn't supposed to come from her mouth. Peyton should be the one to say it and fix things with the blonde boy. All Brooke needed to do was help. She'd done it before, and she could do it again; getting the two 'broods' together even though it hurt her a little inside. She loved and cared about them too much to put her before them._

_"Where do you come off questioning me? You haven't been around for four god damn years! You don't know what we're like anymore. This is what we do okay?" He yelled at her slightly, his voice seeming louder in the small kitchen with only them in it. He honestly didn't know why he was yelling at her. He's used to people questioning his relationship with Peyton since it seemed so different than the one they shared in high school. People just can't except that maybe their relationship grew and that this was how they functioned._

_She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight before taking three deep breaths. "Fine," she muttered with a tight mouth. She slammed her mug down and grabbed her purse. She couldn't do this. She couldn't stand there and try to fix this anymore. Not when he was like this. She brushed past him without another word before slamming the door behind her._

_He stood in the kitchen, her perfume lingering in the air. He took in a deep breath before settling back against the counter once more._

_Fuck._

* * *

"Merry Christmas Jamie," the trio said from the couch, Jamie looking back at them in surprise.

"You're all up!" He walked over to the adults, placing a kiss on each of their faces before climbing on to the couch next to his mother. "Is Daddy still asleep?"

* * *

_She sat, obviously bored on the porch swing outside the Scott home. He watched her from the window on the other side of their large door and sighed. Haley and Jamie hadn't been home in over a week. And now, she was here. "I know you're watching me. Can you please get your 'handicapped' ass out here so we can talk," she yelled, not bothering to look up from the nails on her left hand that she'd been inspecting for the past few minutes._

_A minute or so later, the white door swung open, Nathan Scott limping out on to the weathered porch. "Didn't know you were in town Brooke."_

_"Maybe if you left the house or conversed with your wife you would," she answered, standing up and smoothing out her pencil skirt. "So on a scale of 1 to 10 about how paralyzed are you?" She eyed his legs as he leaned against the railing._

_"Why don't you ask my wife." He turned, already starting to make his way back inside, fed up with the brunette he'd always been so much alike. But she followed him, grabbed his shoulder which caused him to be thrown off balance. He grabbed on to the door frame and glanced at her, a perfectly ticked off look on his face._

_"What in hell happened to you Nate?" She sounded sad and a little angry and he just wanted to get away. He was tired of talking about it, tried of thinking about it. But it's all anyone talked about and he couldn't get it out of his head._

_He looked her up and down with confused eyes. "What happened to you Davis?" Her brow furrowed and confusion played on her own face. "Last time I saw you, you at least looked alive."_

_She shrugged, tried to brush it off. "I've been building a company and have _you_ looked in the mirror recently?"_

_He shook his head. "You've been building a life without him." She stood stunned and he smirked before going into his house._

_"What the fuck are you talking about Nathan?" He didn't answer her, just continued to make his way towards the kitchen. She continued to badger him as they both went into the kitchen, Nathan finding enough strength to open the fridge door and grab a beer. Without hesitation, she took it from him, taking a sip herself before pouring it down the sink. "You don't need more beer." He looked over his shoulder at her, an aggravated look on his face._

_"You don't know what I need," he grumbled and she shook her head._

_"You need your wife and son. And they need their husband and father." She moved about the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee while Nathan grabbed another beer. She sighed heavily and grabbed it from him again. This time, she reached into the fridge and extracted the rest of the bottles. She threw them into the trash as Nathan watched from the counter._

_"Fuck off Brooke." When she's done emptying the kitchen of liquor she turned back to him, looking him up and down._

_"I'm the only one stubborn enough to get you out of this house. I'm not leaving until you leave with me." He stood there, still having no intention of going anywhere but back to his worn in spot on the couch in the living room. But she just stared at him, with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised and he sighed. Maybe she'd leave him alone after this._

_

* * *

_

_"Why are we _here_?" He looked out from Brooke's car window at the green acreage in front of them._

_"Because you pissed me off with your comment earlier," she stated tight lipped as she unbuckled herself and got out of the car. "And when I get angry or stressed, I figure hitting a bunch of balls and pretending they're yours will make me feel better."_

_He smirked, and followed her actions. "Just admit it Brooke." She glanced over at him, trying not to scream at him._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." She reached out to help him step up on the curb and squeezed his arm, trying to make sure her nails don't 'accidentally' claw into him._

_"Then would you be here?" They stop in front of the office where Brooke'll pay for two at the driving range even though she already knew Nathan would most likely be sitting on his ass the whole time. She looked at him, his horribly unshaven face and let out a breath._

_"Fine."_

_"Say it Brooke," he teased and she let go of his arm and began to walk inside._

_"I'm still trying to get over Lucas," she whispered as she left him on the other side of the door._

_

* * *

_

_Lucas walked heavily into his childhood home, finding his nephew sitting at the old kitchen table. "Hey Uncle Luke." The older Scott looked down with a smile to his nephew and ruffled his hair._

_"Where's your mom?" James took another bite of his sandwich and pointed towards the hallway. Lucas followed the direction and called out his best friend's name._

_Haley looked in the mirror, wiping away her tears and clearing her throat. "In here Lucas." He walked into the doorway, leaned into the frame and watched Haley apply the little make up she wore at his mother's vanity._

_"I talked to my mom today. She's gonna be in town for Christmas." He studied her every move. Watched as her hand shook a little when applying mascara, watched as her free hand clenched, watched as her bottom lip quivered when she slid the lip gloss wand over it._

_"That's great." When she was done with her make up, she locked eyes with him in the mirror. He tried to not let his frown shine through, but seeing her smile fakely at him hurt. "Please don't give me that look."_

_"When was the last time you talked to him?"_

_She laughed cynically. "The day I left."_

_"And Jamie?"_

_She shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't know."_

_He sighed and stood up straight. He knew there was nothing he could do, nothing that he could say that would change anything. "I'm gonna go see Whitey today. Wanna come with?"_

_

* * *

_

_The three pulled up to the old house that was occupied by the old man. "How's he been doing," Haley whispered, looking up at the house she's frequented through out the years._

_Lucas didn't answer, just looked at the house sadly. "We should get inside. I think it's gonna rain soon."_

_"Well well well, if it isn't the only Scotts I've ever really liked." The two adults stood confused on the porch, Whitey making his way on to his porch. "Nathan's screwed up too many times to be allowed on that list. How's he doing Haley," he asked in a low voice so that James couldn't hear._

_"I don't know. I haven't been home in a week," she answered, glancing sideways at Lucas, clearly expecting worse from the older man._

_Whitey grunted and nodded. "You two'll work it out. Always do." Haley smiled and looked over at James who was making his way back towards them. "What, do I not get hugs from you anymore?" The little blonde boy laughed and hugged Whitey._

_"Sorry Whitey, I wanted to say hi to your kitty." Whitey smiled down at the boy and held out his hand._

_"Don't tell your mom," he whispered and Jamie took the candy bar from Whitey's hand. He looked up and winked at Haley while Jamie jumped up and down and walked over to the porch swing. "So Luke, what about you? How's the only other Scott I like?"_

_"Who?"_

_Whitey looked at him stupidly. "Brooke ya jackass. You two've gotten married by now right?" _

_Haley and Lucas share a look, the man's condition now becoming clear . "I'm not married to Brooke."_

_The old man shook his head and sighed. "If you wait any longer she's gonna get away from you. And you know just as well as I do that she needs to be a Scott."_

_Lucas cleared his throat and looked down. "I'm not with Brooke anymore Whitey."_

_His old coach looked shocked, sad, and angry all at the same time. "You never stop breaking that poor girls heart. It was Peyton again wasn't it... She's a great girl too but you know what that does to the brunette. It kills her ya know? And I hate seeing you two when you're apart cause it's still there. The love. I can see it. Can't you Haley?" She stayed quiet, not wanting the question, let alone in front of Lucas._

_"Brian? It's time to eat your lunch." A woman in her mid forties appeared behind the screen door, a purple sweater draped over her shoulders._

_"Alright Danielle," he said over his shoulder, the woman smiling in return. "Well, lunch calls. Keep me up to date on things. I hate being out of the loop." The old students smile, both trying not to let their emotions get the best of them on the porch._

_Once Whitey's retreated inside, Lucas turned to Haley. "I'm going to talk to his nurse for a second. You can go get Jamie in the car." She nodded and took his keys, calling Jamie over and holding out her hand. He was about to walk in when his cell phone rang._

_"Hey are you with Haley?"_

_"Yes and hello to you too Brooke."_

_She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. "Can you do me a favor?"_

_

* * *

_

_" I hate what I've become and I know everyone else does... but I feel like I have _nothing_ to offer ya know," Nathan continued as Brooke took another swing at another small ball. "Keep your head down, it'll go farther."_

_Brooke nodded and put another golf ball on the fake green. "You don't have nothing to offer Nathan. You're just feeling lost because the one thing that's always been constant in your life is gone. I mean from birth Dan's pounded that shit in your head. And yeah you loved it, but that's not _who_ you are." She took a swing, this time the ball going further than it had before._

_"Then who am I? If I'm not Nathan Scott: Basketball Star, who am I? A nobody." He ran a hand through his greasy hair and stood up, limping to the free spot next to Brooke. He took the club from her, placed it back in her bag and shook his head. "It's all I was in high school. If I wasn't being praised for basketball I was being shunned for it. It is who I am and now it's gone." He handed her a different iron and she took it from him, lining up her next shot._

_"You are Nathan Scott. Father, husband, brother, and friend. You are Nathan Scott, Tree Hill High legend, along side Brooke Davis and Whitey Durham. You are a person Nathan Scott. A person who still has so much to lose. Stuff way more important than a game." She took another swing, the ball going a fair amount of distance to join the numerous other balls that had been hit through out the day._

_He stayed silent and she looked back up at him. "So what're you gonna do about it?"_

_"What are you gonna do about your situation," he questioned back and she looked at him like he was stupid._

_"Nothing. What do you think I'm going to do. Lucas and Peyton are together. Just like it should be." _

_"I know what happened in New York Brooke." She hit the ball harder._

_"Do not bring that up." Quickly, she put another ball up and swung again._

_"Why not? You get to bring up shit about me but when it's time to talk about your issues suddenly we can only talk about approved topics?" She didn't look up, just kept hitting ball after ball, somewhere inbetween mumbling a 'yes'. "You know that Lucas and Peyton aren't happy. It was never the same after New York and it's been declining. Even me, who hasn't seen them together in months know that."_

_"Don't _fucking_ say that! They're going to work it out. They _have_ to work it out."_

_"Why? Why are you so against having a chance at being happy Brooke?"_

_"Because then _everything_ I've done these past five and half years would have been for nothing! I would have given Lucas up for five miserable years! Lucas and Peyton are _meant_ for each other okay? They are." She stared at him with harsh green eyes and he nodded. She let out an aggravated sound before hitting her last ball into oblivion._

_She could see Lucas' car pull into the parking lot and she let out a breath. "Your wife is here. Don't be an ass."_


	5. All I want for Christmas is You

Hey everybody! Heh, I seem to have not updated in a while. But fear not, **I AM DONE**! This is the LAST chapter of this story! I feel like it probably has tons of errors and that it seems rushed and I apologize for that. But look, over a year later you're all getting the final chapter (for a small five chapter story lol). I hope you all enjoy even though it's prolly horrible. Hope every has a safe and happy holidays!

* * *

_She's finally gotten a hold of Lucas, who tells her he's at a golf course of all places, and decides that contact with even Jenny is too much for her and Jake to handle. She's got to focus on Lucas and try and fix the broken relationship that's been slowly disappearing. So she gets up the courage to get out of her car and walks up the familiar steps. She knocks hesitantly and when Jake's disheveled form opens the door, she recoils into herself. They haven't spoken since their almost kiss on the very same porch and they both look down in shame._

"_I didn't think you'd be back," he mumbles looking up to see her look away._

"_I need to say goodbye."_

_

* * *

_

_When she pulls up to Harry Hippo's Happy Golf Course and Driving Range (how... catchy?), she notices that everyone is there. Nathan and Haley are talking at one of the white plastic patio tables and Brooke and Lucas are trying to teach Jamie how to golf. Both her boyfriend and best friend are all smiles and laughs with the small boy and while the married ones look troubled, Peyton knows that it's getting better between them._

_It's then that she realizes it's over. Not her friendship with any of them, but her relationship with the blonde boy she fell for in high school. She can see it in every movement, every look, every smile that nothing is for her whole heartily anymore._

_She walks up to her soon to be ex boyfriend and smiles reassuringly. "Hey, can I borrow you for a sec," she asks, waving at Brooke and Jamie before looking up at Lucas._

"_Of course," he answers, a safe smile on his face. They walk away from the woman and boy, away from the husband and wife and up to her old black comet where they started._

"_I think we need to talk," she tells him honestly and he nods cautiously. "We're comfortable."_

_He stays silent for a moment before his brow furrows in confusion. "Okay..."_

"_We're just like friends Lucas. No more no less." As the words leave her mouth, he shakes his head. "You know it's true. We share an apartment, we laugh,w e talk, we eat together, and hang out with other friends. And that's all friends do."_

"_That's bullshit! We share a bed, we kiss, we _love _each other," he pleads and it barely sounds convincing._

"_When did we last kiss? When was the last time we slept in the same bed, let alone ruin it." She smiles at him sadly and his own frown covers his face._

"_So what? Are we breaking up?" His bright blue eyes get a little dimmer when he nods. Sadness yet relief was through them both and he brings her in for a tight hug. "I do love you."_

_She nods, keeping her eyes shut tight in the crook of his neck. "I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

_When she gets back into her car a few minutes later, she lets her head fall against the red(?) steering wheel and lets out a deep troubled sigh. She had just said goodbye to the two boys who ever held her heart._

_

* * *

_

_They sit silently across from each other, hands laced with the other's as Haley looks over at her young son. "I just worry I'm never going to be enough for you anymore," he tells her and a sad smile appears on her face._

"_You've always been enough. When you wanted to give up basketball when we first met, I supported you completely," she responds, running her thumb over the gold band on his left ring finger. The ring she'd placed on his finger when she was just 16 years old._

_Silence envelops them once again before he sighs. "I want you to come back home," he whispers honestly._

"_You need to get sober and start going to rehab before I can do that," she says bluntly and he looks down. She removes her hand from his, getting up and gathering her things. He looks up at her and she smiles that reassuring smile that always made him and their son feel safe. She moves behind him and drapes her arms around his shoulders, before pressing her lips against his greasy hair. "I love you so much Nathan Scott," she murmurs, her head resting against his. "Get better so I can come home."_

_Before she leaves, she drops an envelope into his lap. "Maybe that'll help you get better faster."_

_When both his wife and son leave, he opens the cream colored envelop to see the first picture of his daughter._

_

* * *

_

"_Momma! Dad's here, Dad's here!" Haley turns to see Jamie jumping up and down in front of the window. She walks up behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders._

"_We don't jump on Grandma Karen's hard wood floors," she reminds him and then looks out the window. He moves slow. He looks worn out and half way up the walk he stops for a second or to for a breather break. But slowly and surely he makes his way up the long pathway and up the three steps. He rings the doorbell and Jamie begins jumping up again._

"_Can I open it Momma?" Haley smiles and nods. He runs over to the door and opens it before laughing himself against Nathan's legs._

"_Jamie! Be careful!" Haley yells and Nathan shakes his head._

"_It's alright Hales. He's fine. My legs are stronger now." He looks at her with a smile and she nods, still apprehensively._

_Over the weeks that followed the meeting at the driving range, Nathan really made a lot of progress. He's walking now, a lot smoother than before and he hasn't drank any alcohol since brooke threw it out. He's been coming over to see Haley and Jamie regularly, and now that it's Christmas eve, he plans on spending even longer with them._

"_Daddy are you staying the night? So you'll be here for Christmas?" Haley glances over and Nathan who doesn't answer. He's formulating words in his head and isn't quite sure what to say._

_Like always though, Haley swoops in first. "I don't think so buddy... You're dad's has to go home to see if Santa brings some of your presents there." The pout that forms on their son's face is instant._

"_But... but... Santa knows that I usually live at the other house... What if he doesn't bring any for me here? What if he just brings Lily's presents here and I don't get any? Can we spend the night at the house? Please Momma?" Jamie's hands are clasped and he's looking between Haley and Nathan with big puppy dog eyes._

"_I don't know Jamie..." Haley mutters and tears start to form in her son's eyes._

"Please _Momma!"_

"_It is Christmas Haley," Nathan chimes in, sly smile on his face. _

_She looks between the two most important men in her life and sighs. "Okay. We'll spend the night at the house."_

_

* * *

_

"_I think we're meeting up at Tric tonight," Peyton tells Brooke, cell phone wedged between her hear and shoulder. She weaves her way through the crowded store, trying to pick up last minute gifts for everyone. She'd been stupid and slacked on the paintings she was going to paint for her friends, leaving her on Christmas eve with no presents to give. She grimaced at the remains of a scarf on the shelf and sighed. This was not working out well._

"_I'll try to make it after work," Brooke responds. "Where the hell are you P. Sawyer?"_

"_The mall, unfortunately." She moves to another section of the store and sighs in relief when she spots a suitable toy for Jamie. Now, all is left is Brooke and Jenny. "I kinda didn't finish any presents, except Nathan and Haley's." Her friend erupts in laughter and Peyton scowls at her phone. "You know, I don't think you'll be laughing when I get you nothing."_

"_That's not fair!" Pouts her best friend and not Peyton laughs herself._

"_OKay, I have to go. I need to do a lot more running around. See you tonight." She hangs up and tosses her phone into her bag and spots a doll across the way. Perfect for Jenny. She starts walking over when she notices some dude make a beeline for it. "Fuck that," she mutters to herself and begins running over to the doll. He's much closer than she is but she needs this more. She'd really prefer to just get all her shopping done here. _

_She starts running a little faster, realizing she still has to get home and wrap all the presents, and then drop off what she got for Jake and Jenny (without getting noticed). Then make it back over to Tric for the mini holiday party they're all having. The man starts to grab for it and before she even realizes it, she throws her bag at him. "Jesus!"_

_The man stops to rub his head and in this amount of time she grabs the doll. "Sorry about that," she tells him picking up her bag._

"_I was getting that for my daughter," he mutters and Peyton scrunches her eyebrows._

"_Yeah, I'm getting it for your daughter too."_

_

* * *

_

_Brooke hangs up with Peyton and looks round at her 'workshop'. Fabric is strewn everywhere, pieces of thread everywhere and pin needles scattered in numerous piles of leftover cloth. She pushes a stray hair behind her ear and sighs. She's made clothes for everyone and jeez, it'd been a lot of work. But now all she has to do is clip some stray threads and wrap everything. She begins counting all the items when she realizes that she's missing something. She doesn't have Haley's dress... or Karen's sweater._

_She rummages through the stacks of clothes and sighs. They're not there. She walks back into the storage room and looks into the boxes she bought to wrap the presents. And there she finds the two rolls of fabric she intended to use for the items. "Crap."_

_

* * *

_

"_Sorry I threw my purse at you," Peyton laughs, looking at the small bump on Jake's head._

"_Who knew you'd be so violent for presents?" It's silent then and Peyton looks down at the doll in her hands._

"_Um, you can have this..." She motions to give it to him and he shakes his head._

"_I've been looking for that doll everywhere, but I'm sure she'll like it just as much if you give it to her," he says, small smile on his face. _

"_What are you doing for Christmas?" Peyton asks and Jake shrugs._

"_Jenny and I will probably just be hanging out with my parents. Doing the whole feast thing... should be fun." She nods and then he clears his throat. "What are you and Lucas doing? Going over to his mom's?"_

"_Um, actually I'm not with Lucas anymore... I know we're all gonna meet up at Nathan's house tomorrow morning though." She notices Jake's jaw drop slightly. "I'm sure you and Jenny would be more than welcome to join us."_

_He nods and shrugs. "Maybe... anyway, I should get going. Merry Christmas Peyton."_

"_Merry Christmas."_

_

* * *

_

"_Are you sure that you should be coming with us Nathan?" Haley asks as she puts her coat on._

"_I'll be fine Haley... they do serve things other than alcohol there," Nathan answers, putting his own coat on before calling for Jamie. "Are you going to be good for Grandma Deb?"_

_Jamie nods and smiles brightly. "We're going to make cookies for Santa and go look at Christmas lights and watch The Grinch! It's going to be like the best Christmas eve ever!" Haley laughs and Nathan just smiles._

"_We'll be back before you go to bed sweetie." Haley leans down and kisses her son on the forehead before she and Nathan walk out the door._

_

* * *

_

"_Are you okay with staying at the house? I know Jamie sorta guilted you into it," Nathan asks from the passenger side of the car, looking over at his wife._

_She nods and glances over at him. "I think it's time that we came home actually... if that's okay with you."_

_The smile on the face is huge. "I would love that Haley... I really would."_

_

* * *

_

_Lucas walks into the bar and finds Nathan and Haley laughing at a table in the corner. Peyton walks over to them, two drinks and a bottle of water in her hands. He just dropped his mom, Lily, and Andy off at the old house and he's excited to relax with his family. He walks over and feels his cell hone vibrate from his fabric. "Hello?"_

"_Luke! OKay, so I'm running _majorly _late due to a few misplaced presents. So just tell everyone else that I'll be there as soon as I can," Brooke says, sounding out of breath._

"_Of course. Have fun finishing up." He walks over to the group, hugging Haley, paying special attention to her belly. "Have you guys been here long?"_

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later, Brooke steps into the surprisingly unfilled bar, relishing in the warmth of the building. She glances around the bar for a familiar face, nodding to Owen with a smile, a smile that gets bigger when her eyes fall upon a familiar blonde head of hair. She walks over to the bar stool where he sits, unbuttoning her red peacoat on the way. "Hey Luke." His nickname falls from her full lips, her voice raspy in the way that made him go crazy. "Where's everyone else?"_

"_Nathan and Haley went home, and Peyton went over to talk to Jake." He pats the seat next to him and she slides on to the stool as she takes off her jacket. Owen puts a shot of vodka down in front of her and she gives him a grateful smile before downing it. She turns to Lucas, eyeing his scruffy appearance. He never really let his facial hair grow in high school and she can't for the life of her figure out why. He looks so manly and hot with the stubble along his chin and jaw line. His hair is short again and slightly messy, giving him the just-rolled-out-of-bed look. He wears a simple white T-shirt and a pair of jeans, a contrast to her black pencil skirt and red button up._

_She and Lucas spend the next few minutes making casual small talk before he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. "Oh, and by the way," he starts, lowering himself so he can whisper into her ear. "I like your hair like this." He lightly tugs on each pigtail at the same time, Brooke's head lolling backwards slightly. She turns around and he's already walking towards the rest rooms. Though his back is turned to her, she knows a smirk has found its way on to his face. She touches her short slightly curled pigtails that lay low on her shoulders and tightens them, a small smile coming on to her lips. She remembers the last time Lucas told her that, and what an... exciting night during senior year that had been._

_(FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK!)"Are you sure your mom isn't coming home," she asked, his hands already grabbing at the hem of her shirt. _

"_She's staying the night at Keith's," he reassured her once again, removing her shirt from her body. Their lips landed back on each others as they began walking towards his bedroom. He gripped her tighter when she slipped on his discarded shirt before practically pinning her against his bedroom door. His hands unclasped her bra before reaching up and tugging on her pigtails. "I like your hair like this," he murmured against her skin. _

_She bit her lip and turned the door knob, her fingers hooking on to his belt loops and pulling him into the room. (END FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK)_

_Brooke recrosses her legs and signals for Owen to get her another shot. _

_As he walks back over to the bar, he can't take his eyes off of her. She sits on the edge of the stool, her tight skirt riding up so it ends mid thigh when she crosses her long legs. Her skin is even paler in the winter and he loves it because it makes her look so soft. As he gets closer to her, she turns so he can see her beautiful face and he realizes that even though she isn't wearing any make up, her lips still look red and so damn kissable. "You know what I realized?"_

_He sits down next to her, offering a 'What' before taking a drink of his beer. "This is the second time we've sat in a bar and drank after Peyton broke up with you. Granted it is a few weeks after." Her voice is amused and a playful smile is on her face. _

"_She didn't break up with me this time," he practically pouts after taking a minute to process her sentence._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, after a 'mutual decision' break up, if that's the story you're sticking too," Brooke replies with a laugh. He turns away from her slightly, taking a few sips from his beer and she starts to feel a little bad. She places a small hand on his back and faces him. "I'm just kidding Luke. It was obvious that your hearts weren't in it anymore."_

"_At least we won't have to get drunk this time," Lucas says with a smile and Brooke laughs._

"_That doesn't mean we won't."_

_

* * *

_

"_Peyton? What are you doing here?" Jake asks when he opens the door. Three presents are neatly wrapped in her arms and she looks a bit like she's freezing._

"_Um... I came to drop off the presents I got you. One for Jenny and you, and I got your parents a bottle of wine... Do they still drink wine? Anyway, u, yeah I just thought I'd drop these off," she rambles nervously and he smiles warmly._

"_Are you busy? You could come in if you'd like. We're watching A Christmas Story for the third time. You could join us." She smiles before nodding._

"_I'd like that a lot."_

_

* * *

_

"_How much longer do you think you guys are going to be here," Owen asks as he comes out from the back room of the bar where he had been busing himself with inventory. The bar is empty now, with the exception of the three of them and it's pushing 11:00. Brooke and Lucas shrug and then laugh at some joke that Owen has been left out of. He takes notice when Brooke's hand rests on Lucas' thigh as she laughs, Lucas' hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Well some of us have boyfriends to go back to. You guys can hang here as long as you lock up."_

_Brooke hops off the swivel stool and walks over to him, placing a kiss on Owen's cheek. "You're the best," she tells him in a completely sober voice._

_Owen shakes his head and gives Brooke a smile as he hands her the keys. "You'll sleep with him before Christmas."_

"_Excuse me," Brooke exclaims and Owen laughs. "I'm not going to sleep with Lucas and besides, Christmas is in less than an hour."_

_Owen puts on his jacket and scarf with a sly smile on his face. "Whatever you say Brookie. Just don't do him on my pool table."_

"_What was that about," Lucas asks when Brooke returned to her seat. She shakes her head and he accepts that as her answer. He takes another sip of his beer although he has become disinterested in it. "It's nice having you back for Christmas again." He turns in his seat to look at her now smiling face. He lifts his hand and pokes each dimple which earns a laugh out of the brunette. She grabs his hand, moving it away from her face but keeping it in her own._

"_It's good to be back." They sit in silence then, both staring at their intertwined hands, "Do you remember Christmas during our senior year?" Usually, when they speak of their final year of high school, they never mention his relationship with Peyton. He's learned that it's easier for her that way, and in some ways, easier for him. Truth is, after they broke up, he really didn't know Brooke at all._

"_Of course I do," he replies, squeezing her hand lightly. They were newly exclusive, just three weeks into their 'official' relationship. They hadn't slept with each other yet, and their whole Christmas had been fairly innocent. She and Haley had gone over to his house early in the morning, both girls receiving just as many presents as Lucas. Then, Haley had gone to Nathan's while Brooke stayed for Karen's large Christmas feast. They spent the rest of the day as a family._

"_I still wear that necklace ya know," she whispers, pulling him out of his trance. For a second he's confused but then it clicks. Late that Christmas night, when they had been cuddling in bed, Lucas put down the first edition of 'The Winter of Our Discontent' he had received from Brooke. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a black velvet box and placed it in Brooke's hand. He'd used up most of the money he earned from working shifts at his mother's cafe to buy the white gold heart shaped necklace._

"_Really?"_

_She nods, unbuttoning two buttons on her shirt and opening it so he could see the heart he gave her lying against her porcelain skin. He lifts his hand and when his index finger touches the delicate piece of metal, her breath hitches in her throat. His eyes are completely focused on the five year old necklace, although her cream and pink lace bra distract him slightly. He can barely see the top of the cup which is nothing more than a floral design on lace and he wishes so badly to see the rest._

_When he's done outlining the heart, he clears his throat and she lets her shirt fall back into place. He looked at her with such intensity just then that it frightens her because it makes her want to kiss him so badly. "So, what do you want for Christmas this year Lucas Scott," she asks him._

_He thinks for a moment before answering. "A Christmas like the one during our senior year. It was perfect." She looks down and half smiles before reaching over the bar. Her lack of height inhibits her from reaching the lime she's looking for which would provide her with some sort of distraction. So, she gets on to her knees on top of the plush red material of her bar stool to give her better access. His eyes follow her every move, pausing at her ass that still looks as firm as it did during her cheerleading days. When he feels his body begin to react to his staring (and no doubt to the dirty thoughts he has running through his head) he stands up, ready to make a dash for the men's room._

"_Staring at my ass get too much for you," she asks teasingly, wiggling her lower half at him. "The guy I know would have at least 'accidentally' grazed it already."_

_He lets out a throaty chuckle. "I resisted during senior year didn't I?" She becomes still then and he realizes what a stupid remark that was. Like he'd told himself earlier: Never mention his past relationship with Peyton. Just because Brooke can talk about it, doesn't mean she's comfortable with it. He starts to apologize but he notices Brooke continue to search for whatever the hell she's looking for and instead thinks better of it. _

_She didn't turn to look at him, even though he didn't said anything for a few minutes. That's why she's so shocked when she feels her hair get wrapped around Lucas' fingers, pulling her head back. She can feel his crotch against her and his lips on her ear. "And just was exactly do you want for Christmas Brooke Davis?"_

_She pushes herself against him, and smirks when she feels his erection. He pulls her head back a little farther and when they make eye contact, she replies in a raspy voice, "All I want for Christmas is you." She sounds so god damn seductive that he wants to just unzip his pants right then and there. But Brooke was always one to joke so he lets go of her hair and starts to back away. When she no longer felt his hands on her body, she turns her head to look at him. "Hey, where ya going?"_

_He shakes his head, giving her a small grin before turning away. "It's not nice to tease Brooke."_

_She turns herself around in the bar stool, still expertly balancing on her knees. "Who said I was teasing?" He stops and turns around to look at her, studying the way she sits, the tone of her voice, and the look on her face. He raises an eyebrow and she ushers him back towards her. They're almost eye to eye and just to prove that she's serious, because she can tell by the look in his eyes that he's still wary, she pulls him closer to her by his belt loops. "We should play strip pool."_

_He lets out a breath, confused by her actions. When she had pulled him closer he thought for sure she was going to kiss him. She had that look in her eye and they were so close that he could practically taste her cherry lip gloss. He hasn't seen Brooke like this in a long time, not since they were in high school, like when she'd randomly suggest hot tubbing (in someone else's yard) or when she took him to get a tattoo after showing him hers. So, he takes a breath before clearing his throat. "Game on Davis."_

_

* * *

_

_She sits next to Jake on his parent's comfy couch, Jenny laughing in her lap. Jake's arm is around her shoulder and she smiles, content with where she's at. Jenny jumps off her lap and begins chasing the small dog her grandparents own. Jake gets up and walks into the kitchen and she slowly gets up to follow him. He begins making more hot chocolate and she grabs a small cookie. "This is nice," she tells him and he smiles._

"_Would you like some more hot chocolate," he asks and she nods. He adds marshmallows to the top of the cup and hands it to Peyton, hand lingering longer than it should._

"_Um..." Peyton begins, taking the hot chocolate form him then looking down. She begins laughing randomly and Jake looks at her crazy, though laughing a little himself._

"_What's so funny?"_

" _I'm acting like a stupid teenage girl," she mutters before looking up at him. "I really like you Jake. And I thought that saying bye to you would be better for me because you seemed to have changed so much. But I miss you Jake. And I miss Jenny... you two make me happy."_

_Without a second thought, she leans in and captures his lips quickly before pulling away. He smiles and then pulls her back in._

_

* * *

_

_A half an hour later, Lucas stands in his boxers and left sock as Brooke leans over the table in her bra and skirt. She takes her next shot, the ball missing the corner pocket ever so slightly. Lucas smiles as Brooke pouts. "I think you've lost your touch. In high school you beat my ass at this game."_

_She sticks her tongue out at him. "Maybe you just got better." Truth be told, she could've totally beat him by now but it's fun to watch him get all cocky about it. She sits her stick down against the table, reaching around to undo her skirt. She's able to undo the hook but the zipper is a different story; she pulls and yanks but it won't budge. So, Lucas comes up behind her and moves her hand away. He straightens the zipper and then unzips it slowly. He squats down, his hands on the sides of her skirt and he pulls it down just as slow as he unzipped it. When it reaches the floor, he pauses not sure if he should go for it. But with the way they were acting, he figures they'd be fucking by the end of the night so he trails his hands up her legs, leaving soft kisses up her left leg and her back as he stood back up._

_Her whole body gets goose bumps, the feeling of his lips and hands driving her crazy. She lets out a shaky breath as he ends his trail of kisses on her neck. He smirks slightly and runs his hands up and down her arms. "Are you cold?"_

_She shakes her head, closing her eyes as he presses against her body. "Quite the opposite actually." She reaches next to her and grabs the pool stick she had just used. "Here, it's your turn." He takes the stick from her and takes a shot while still behind her. He misses of course, considering he didn't even try to make the shot. He sighs, faking disappointment and moves away from Brooke. He leans against the edge of the pool table and brings his foot up to take off his sock. "New rule."_

_He looks up at her as he takes off his sock, confused. "We're almost done with the game. You can't add a rule now."_

_She moves and stands in front of him, resting a hand on his bare shoulder. "Of course I can," she murmurs as she rubs her leg against his. "Socks don't count considering I didn't have any." Her hand slowly slides down his chest and lands at the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers dance along his torso and when they lock eyes she slips her hand underneath, taking him in her hand and squeezing lightly. She watches him as he closes his eyes, his mouth dropping open slightly as she strokes him once before removing her hand._

_The bra he had wanted to see so badly earlier that night leaves nothing to the imagination, the cup see through completely; but even so, his hands undo the clasp expertly because he needs to see her skin. She smiles as she pushes him so he sits on the pool table steadily, straddling him once he's seated. He grabs her pigtails and pulls her head closer to his, their lips finding each others instantly. Owen's words play in the back of her mind and she smiles against Lucas' lips when she realizes that they were, without a doubt, going to have sex right there on that pool table._

_His hands move from her hair to her breasts and she claws him slightly in his back. His hands work wonders, massaging and kneading her breasts and she pulls away from his lips when his hands left them. A pout has found its way on to her face but he just smiles at her as his hands go down her body, resting on her thighs. She gets a dimpled grin on her face as he begins to run his hands up and down her thighs, going a little higher each time. She presses herself against him, moving herself slightly, feeling him hard underneath her. She watches as his eyes sort of flutter shut before stopping her movements and giggling. _

_His fingers slip underneath her matching lace boy shorts. "I think you have far too much clothing on," he whispers in her ear. His voice is sort of hoarse and his fingers are going every where but where she wants them to go. She nods her head in agreement, muttering a 'You too' under her breath. She climbs off of him reluctantly and moves to quickly pull of her panties but he shakes his head and stops her. Just like he did with her skirt, he slowly lowers her boy shorts, leaving hot open mouthed kisses up the front of her legs, leaving one specifically on the black chinese symbol that laid on her pelvis. She shivers under his lips and her hands went to his hips, pulling on his boxers._

_When his lips reach her neck, she whispers into his ear with that raspy voice that makes him want her even more. "I need you now." In one quick moment, his boxers are on the floor and he turns them around so she's now closest the pool table. Their lips meet and she tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth, dragging it out with a wicked smile on her lips. He pulls away from her his hands coming to rest on her hips._

"_It's your turn," he mumbles as he let her go. She pouts, figuring it was pay back for earlier but she knows he can't hold out for much longer. And besides, all she has to do was miss the shot._

"_Fine," she responds, a daring raised brow cast in his direction. She grabs the stick that had been forgotten on the table and turns, bending over to line up her shot. Just like before, she felt him flush against her, except this time it's skin against skin, no clothing separating them. She drops the pool stick in surprise and moves her hands to clutch the wooden railing of the pool table. Her jaw drops and even though he can't see her face, he smirks because he knows this time he's truly taken her by surprise._

_He drags his hands up her back, the milky skin soft and perfect. His hands reach her hair and he wraps the pigtails in his grasp, her head lolling back ever so slightly. She looks over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip. He doesn't wait for words, instead just delves into her, the dark look in her eyes all the permission he needs._

_As he thrusts into her, he pulls her head back and she lets out a deep guttural moan every time he does so, clutching on to the railing even more each time her head goes back involuntarily. She pushes back into him, clenching around him as he pulls a little harder on her brown locks. She loves that he still knows exactly how to get her going, get her to enjoy it more and more than the last time._

_He lets go of his grip on her hair and lets his hands trail down underneath her, cupping her breasts and squeezing them lightly. She lets her head drop, shutting her eyes tight as she continues to groan from the amount of pleasure running through her. His hands move to her hips and it's at that point that she turns around and locks eyes with him for the second time that night and then it's all over. She moans as he collapses on top of her, careful not to let his weight crush her._

_When he regains his breath, he pulls out of her and lies down next to her on the pool table. He finds her hand and laces his fingers with hers. She looks over at him and smiles._

"_You're pretty," she says softly and he chuckles._

"_Pretty?"_

_She nods and brings his head to hers, kissing him lightly. "You're a pretty boy Luke. Get used to it."_

_He smiles, rubbing his nose against hers before kissing her again. "If I'm a pretty boy then you are a gorgeous girl." _

_She blushes although it isn't the first time she had heard it. He has the power to make her blush over something so small because she knows that he means it, which is why the next three words fell from her lips. "I love you." She shuts her mouth quickly, realizing what she has just said. It's too soon; he just broke up with Peyton and them getting it on in a bar didn't exactly scream 'I want to be with you'. She stutters a little, looking up at his slightly shocked face._

_Then he kisses her once more, a smile on his face. "I love you too."_

_When they finally decide to put their clothes back on, Brooke glances over at the clock. "Merry Christmas Lucas." He looks up at her as he buttons his jeans, confused. She nods toward the clock and he looks at the illuminated clock above the wall of liquor._

"_Merry Christmas to you too."_

_

* * *

_

"Nope, you're dad isn't awake yet Jimmy Jam. Why don't you go wake him up?" Jamie smiles and runs back up the stairs.

"Haley are you making breakfast? I'm hungry," Brooke whines and Haley rolls her eyes.

"Yes I'm making breakfast ya mooch. I'll start as soon as Jamie opens up his toys."

"Dad's awake! Dad's awake!" Jamie runs in to the living room, jumping up and down. Can I open presents now? Please? Can I open the big one first?" Nathan stands in the doorway and Lucas laughs.

"You can open up a few. But then we have to wait for Peyton and Grandma Karen and Lily to come over," Haley tells him and he nods before running over to the tree.

* * *

"Look at all the presents Santa brought me!" Jenny squeals, nearly slipping on the hard wooden floor in her footed pajamas.

Peyton and Jake watch on as Jake's parents move around in the kitchen, starting breakfast and a new pot of coffee. "I'm gonna go make a quick call," Peyton whispers and excuses herself to the other room. SHe quickly dials Naley's home phone and waits for someone to pick up.

* * *

Hours later, everyone is gathered in Nathan and Haley's living room. Kids are on the floor, unwrapping numerous gifts and adults sit on couches and chairs, smiling as they watch the kids' eyes light up. It's been a busy year and thought it always seemed that things wouldn't work out, it seems as though everything has. And it's clear that on this dark snowy Christmas day, this giant family would be celebrating holidays together for a long time.


End file.
